Itsuki Jurou
' '''Itsuki Jurou '(じゅろういつき, Jurou Itsuki) is a Visored and a former Shinigami of the Gotei 13, exiled from the Soul Society due to his Hollowfication. Itsuki was once of the Seventh Division and yearns to return to his duties as a Shinigami. Itsuki is the main character of Steven-Kun and all of his stories are centered around him. Itsuki currently resides in the World of the Living, taking up Hollow hunting as a 'profession' or better yet a hobby. Throughout his travels within the World of the Living, Itsuki gathered together a rag-tag group of spirtually powered humans, rouge Shinigami, Quincy, and other spiritual beings and gathered together in a traveling party. Together this group, with Itsuki as the unofficial leader, journeys throughout the World of the Living slaying Hollows that cross their paths and ultimately trying to find their true purposes. Even though Itsuki is no longer of the Gotei 13, he is shown to still cooperate with the Soul Society on occasions. Itsuki and his group currently hold headquarters within Taizenoto Town. Appearance Itsuki is very old and is well pass the life expectancy of a regular human due to the fact that he is a spiritual being, not a regular human. His age ranges well over two hundred years and although his looks should be ancient, being of Shinigami decent he still retains the appearance of a young man. Itsuki is fairly tall, standing at a height of five foot ten inches and has a fairly lean and fit body build as well. During his days as a Shinigami in the Gotei 13, like most Shinigami he bore the traditional attire but since he was exiled he has lost his regular black kimono and now sports an all black outfit which consists of black pants and a black shirt with no sleeves. Itsuki has short, spiky, black hair and onyx black colored eyes along with tanned skin. Personality Itsuki is noted as a rather calm person by those that know he rather well. It takes a lot to make Itsuki laugh or cry, for example a very funny prank would make Itsuki laugh whilst a corny joke would only make Itsuki scoff at the person telling the joke for wasting his time likewise Itsuki hasn't been known to cry unless he has loss someone close to him. As well as being calm, Itsuki is shown to rather relaxed and even sometimes lazy as well, whenever he's not going into battle, a common hobby of Itsuki's is to sit and watch the world around him. Itsuki is a big lover of nature and believes that if somebody is to live within the world, they should take care of the world they reside as then they would have no place to call home. Back in the Soul Society, Itsuki would commonly be seen making attempts to keep things clean around his home, this also leads to a common believe that Itsuki is big on neatness as well. Itsuki also appears to be rather intelligent, as a young boy living in the Rukongai, Itsuki would always spend his spare time brushing up on his books and studying as he was told by his father that if he studied, he could one day grow up and get out of the slums in which he called home. Although Itsuki has been betrayed a lot in his life time, he still has been known to trust people but not as easily as he use to. Itsuki is known to show loyalty over anything, once Itsuki pledges his alligence to a cause he will still remain favored to that cause for as long as he is needed. A primary example of Itsuki's loyalty would be that of the Gotei 13, even though Itsuki was exiled by the Gotei 13 and kicked out of the Soul Society, he claims he still has love for the organization that showed him the door, this also leads to an easy belief that Itsuki is big on forgiveness. Despite being a man that is ultimately at peace with himself, Itsuki has his insecurities as well. Itsuki can just as easily build up hatred and resentment just as easily as he can peace, if something goes against what Itsuki stands for, he will not hesitate to see that the 'problem' at hand is destroyed. History Childhood Itsuki's childhood before joining the Gotei 13 was said to be a rather depressing and sad childhood full of wrong which resulted in Itsuki attempting to do right as he grew older. Itsuki was born into the slums known as District 100 of the Rukongai, the name of where he was raised itself tells the story of Itsuki's hard life. He lived alone with his father, his mother having died while giving birth to him. Itsuki's father was extremely poor and whatever he did to try and make money seemed to never work, Itsuki spent most of his childhood attempting to work and try and survive and help his father who often slipped in out of mental depressions. Being a young child with no mother, Itsuki found it very hard to cope with many other things as well and in turn learn to appreciate things much better, in the very few spare time he had Itsuki tried to find ways to better what was around him even though it seemed near impossible that it could be done. All around Itsukai was pure mayhem and destruction, the district of the Rukongai he called home was full of thieves, killers, and all other different kinds of criminals and if Itsuki didn't find a way out he would be subject to end up scum in a slum like they were. Young Itsuki gradually began to educate himself by finding various books to read, he also became rather 'street smart' and learned the ways of the ghetto in which he lived. Eventually Itsuki would however make a discovery about himself that he would change his terrible life forever. Itsuki discovered that he was different from the other kids around him, he had a much stronger spiritual presence within him and therefore, by a mysterious man was turned to the Soul Society. Academy Days When Itsuki first approached the Shino Academy, attempting to become a student, the odds seemed to be well against him. When Itsuki first looked at the other students entering the academy, it appeared that at first he was well outmatched in terms of skill as well as Spiritual Energy. Itsuki however, only just decided to become a Shinigami out of the clear blue and of course had much training ahead of him if he wanted to become a strong Shinigami. However upon taking the entrance exam, young Itsuki was able to prove that he had Spiritual Energy and thus was allowed to enter the Shino Academy. Itsuki's days in the academy were long and incredibly hard, it was during this time that the young boy claims he essentially made the transition into manhood as he had to adjust how he lived his life. Itsuki became more calm than he was before and attained a more mature attitude towards things, although he was innately surrounded with difficultly in controling his spiritual power he was able to master the power he had at hand eventually graduated from the Shino Academy, excelling primarily in Hakuda and Kido. Days in the Gotei 13 Itsuki's days in the Gotei 13 were rather sucessful to say the least, he joined the Seventh Division and quickly found himslef accepted into the ranks. Itsuki was well respected amongst his division for his adept hand to hand combat as well as he good use of Kido and rose to become a seated officer within his squad, however what seat he held is currently unknown. In his early days within the Gotei 13, Itsuki began to interact even more with Denkou Arashi, his Zanpaktou and began to awaken more and more powers with his Zanpaktou. It was believed that Itsuki at one point spent more time with his Zanpaktou than he did with his squad and the others within the Soul Society, training and becoming stronger so that he would be of more use during battle. From time to time, when he was allowed to, Itsuki went back to the Rukongai to visit his father who remained to be a motivating factor within his life. Things were going good for Itsuki in the Soul Society, however still the changes in his life were yet to be over. Hollowfication and Banishment from the Soul Society The changes in the life of Itsuki were yet to be over. Itsuki had something else to conquer: Hollowfication. Itsuki's Hollowfication wasn't at will but at the end, he had to suffer for what had been bestowed upon him. It isn't exactly well known how Itsuki went through his Hollowfication as Itsuki perfers not to talk about it, what he did say about his Hollowfication was that it was the most mentally painful thing he had suffered through in his entire life. After completing his Hollowfication, Itsuki attained a Hollow Mask and began to utilize his newfound powers. Soon, not long after he gained Hollowfication, he was sought out, captured, and brought to trail in which it was decided that he would ultimately be banished from the Soul Society. Plot Itsuki Gaiden Arc Equipment '''Itsuki's Tanto: '''A common Japanese knife or dagger, Itsuki carries one on him and uses it as a supplementary weapon in combat. Itsuki doesn't enjoy using his Zanpaktou in close-range combat, he often will substitute the weapon with this small dagger and use it to inflict small wounds on his opponent. Itsuki also uses the weapon for field work as the blade is good enough for cutting through various materials. '''Gigai: '''Every Shinigami has one, having a Gigai allows Itsuki to blend into the Human World around him. Most of the time, Itsuki will be in his Gigai body except for when it comes time for combat. Powers & Abilites '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: During his time as a Shinigami in the Gotei 13, Itsuki spent most of his time attempting to work on his swordsmanship, thinking that swordsmanship was a key concept of being a Shinigami. Itsuki isn't an complete master at swordsmanship as he perfers to different variety attacks in combat but nows enough to hold his own in battle. Itsuki attempts to wield his sword in a rather fast manner and specializes in a form that specializes in him being able to withdraw his sword and pull it out quickly to unleash fast and surprising slashes upon his opponent. Kidō Master: 'During his time in the Shino Academy, Itsuki began to utilize many different types of Kido under his belt. Itsuki studied with many different Kido spells and is known to be a master of using the spells, primarily Itsuki specializes with using Bakudo or defensive Kido as he believes that the best offense is a good defense. Itsuki uses Bakudo to commonly defend himself in combat and primarily realizes on his Zanpaktou and Hakudo skills on the offensive end of combat as well. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Something that Itsuki emphasized on greatly was his ability to use his hands in combat and is a common user of many different styles of fighting. During his time as a young Shinigami, Itsuki normally studied human martial arts within the World of the Living and utilized many of these tactics into his hand to hand combat fighting. Itsuki claims to be of a blackbelt level in Japanese martial arts, however it is exactly unknown if this is true or not but it does appear that Itsuki has knowledge of this style of martial arts as normally he can be seen performing a a variety of different kicks while in a close-range on foes. '''Enhanced Speed: '''It is known that Itsuki is a rather fast combatant as well, using enhanced speed to move within a short range of his opponents. The speed in which Itsuki move can be compared to that of being faster than a olympic runner and more of that of a animal. Itsuki's hand to hand combatant is normally supported by his speed as he will normally follow up with quick speedy movements attempting to overwhelm his opponent with barrages. Zanpakutō [[Denkou Arashi (spirit)|'Denkou Arashi]] (でんこうあらし, Lightning Storm) is the Zanpaktou of Itsuki, it is classfiied as a electricity-type Zanpaktou and normally used for medium to long range combat but has some close-range combat capabilites. In it's sealed form, Denkou Arashi appears to be that of a regular katana or sword with a black hilt, in the center of the hilt is a red jewel-like object. Shikai: 'In Shikai form, Denkou Arashi transforms into a katana with a slightly longer and much more sharper blade than before; sparks of electricity can be seen skittering across it's blade. The Shikai is released first, by Itsuki raising his Zanpaktou over his head and releasing it's cry: '"Roar over the mountains! Denkou Arashi" 'the cry then is usually followed by lightning energy surrounding Itsuki. *'Dendou Dangan '(でんどうだんがん, ''Electric Shot): While in Shikai form, Denkou Arashi has the ability to channel electric currents through its blade and release lightning blast. The power of the electrictiy blast is determined by the amount of electricity that is ultimately channeled throught he blade of the katana, this appears to be determined by Itsuki. This ability is known to primarily be used at a medium or long-range but has shown to be effective at a close-range as well. *'Dendou Touza '(でんどうとうざ, Electric Current): A close-range ability to be used while in Shikai form, when Itsuki is within close-range of an opponent, Itsuki can use the sword to peirce the foe, once Denkou Arashi is dislodged inside a foe it can be used to directly shock the opponent on the other end. Sometimes this ability has been known to have an adverse effect on Itsuki as sometimes he may get shocked as well. Hollowfication In his later days within the Soul Society, Itsuki underwent a Hollowfication process. Itsuki doesn't like to recall his Hollowfication but lets others know that it wasn't pleasant for him and ultimately his Hollowfication ruined his life as he was expelled from the Soul Society after it was found out that he had attained Hollow powers and became a Visored. Itsuki's Inner Hollow has appeared at numerous and unwante times and is known for its habit of wreaking havoc. '''Hollow Mask: Being a Visored, Itsuki is known to have a Hollow Mask. Upon first obtaining his Hollow Mask, Itsuki attempted to try and throw it away many times due to the hatred he had for it. No matter how many times Itsuki threw the mask away, it would however reappear to him, appearing as if it were bound to him.' ' tsuki's Hollow Mask is shaped like the head of a bull or an ox with black and red markings across it, there are two large horns jutting from the mask above the face. Immense Speed: 'While in his Hollowfied state, Itsuki can move much faster than he could before and is known to overwhelm his foes with speedy combos while using hand-to-hand combat in this state. Itsuki will often use his newly enhanced speed while in this state to run up behind his foes, attempting to deal sneak blows to the enemy. Since Itsuki is much faster while Hollowfied, rapid physical combinations he can also deal while in his regular mode become faster and more effective. '''Enhanced Strength: '''While in his Hollowfied state, Itsuki's strength dramatically increases. In this state, it is believed that Itsuki could pick up objects that he normally wouldn't be able to. This includes objects that are much bigger than them such as huge boulders. While in his regular mode, Itsuki was already physically strong but not as strong as many would think. His strength in his regular state isn't that stronger than an average Shinigami, while in he is in Hollowfied state however his strength increases and allows him to become more physically stronger. This enhanced strength also effects his hand-to-hand combat as his hits will then have a greater impact. '''Power Augmentation: '''Due to having a Hollow mask, Itsuki can now draw from a separate source of power. Itsuki's Hollow power is now added to his Shinigami power which help support his physical boost. '''Cero: '''Itsuki is also known to use Cero while he is Hollowfied, the Cero that Itsuki uses is a regular Crimson Red Cero that is mostly seen used by Hollows, Visored, or Arrancar. Relationships 'Kouki Takuma: Itsuki's relationship with Kouki is rather close, ever since Itsuki saved Kouki from a Hollow the two have bonded and have developed a sort of father and son relationship as well as a teacher and a mentor sort of relationship as well. Itsuki will teach Kouki about his spiritual power whilst Kouki will teach Itsuki about the ways of the World of the Living. [[Minako Aoi|'Minako Aoi']]: Itsuki cares for Minako but sometimes he can't help but think of the girl as extra luggage. Itsuki realized that Minako had a great spiritual power and took her under his wing to protect her from Hollow attacks as the evil beast were starting to increasingly draw themselves in on her. Whilst Minako thinks of Itsuki as a close friend, Itsuki thinks of Minako as a young girl who needs protection and that he is her protector or rather a guardian. Inu: Itsuki doesn't have much of a relationship with Inu, being that Inu is a dog who began to tag along with the group. Itsuki often leaves the responsibility of taking care of Inu to Minako who is nonetheless the playmate of the canine which keeps the dog out of Itsuki's hair. [[Katashi Ayuboro|'Katashi Ayuboro']]: Itsuki and Katashi are rivals to say the least and normally always disagree. Katashi isn't afraid to disobey Itsuki, who is the unrecognized leader of their group, and often treats the Visored as his equal. Trivia *Itsuki's birthdate is the same as that of his creator, Steven-Kun. *Itsuki overall is based upon his creator in many of his aspects. Quotes *"If a man doesn't protect his home then he will have nothing to protect at all." *"Prepare yourself...there is gonna be total anarchy in a full minutes." See Also Category:Steven-Kun Category:Characters Category:Vizard